The Mystery of the Clock Tower
by Luna Darkside
Summary: Kaito, who hasn't seen Kudou Shinichi in five years, returns to the clock tower after every failed heist. The question is why? There is one returned detective who'd love to help him to solve this mystery... /ShinKai, rated for safety/


Kaito raised the sparkling sapphire, also known as the Azure Constellation, up to the starry night sky, pale moonlight making it gleam a little brighter.

Still nothing. He sighed quietly to herself, lowering his gloved hand and tucking the blue gemstone into the pocket of his suit jacket._ I'm starting to get tired of this_, he thought dismally as he opened his hang glider, ignoring the sounds of Nakamori's chocolate pudding-muffled curses and calls for backup. _It's been nearly four years, and Pandora is still somewhere out there..._

So without another thought, Kaito did what he always did whenever a heist failed: He headed for the clock tower.

* * *

He soared on ethereal white wings through the silky night sky, heading for his favorite clock tower. Thinking on it, Kaito never knew why the clock tower was so precious to him. Sure, he had met his best friend Nakamori Aoko there, and though he had spent a long while believing himself to be in love with her, Kaito still felt he loved the clock tower for another reason.

A few heists ago, he had sat at the clock tower for nearly three hours trying to pinpoint exactly when he had started having his strange affinity for the tall and somewhat glamorous clock tower, but the only thing he managed to pull from those three hours was that it had occurred directly after his heist there a number of years ago.

Kaito shrugged off the heavy thoughts, mentally chastising himself for losing his concentration for those few moments. What if Nakamori had overcome his little obstacle and caught sight of him? He shuddered at the thought of being off guard and getting captured.

Though he tried to play it off as nothing, Kaito was somewhat haunted by the mystery of the clock tower as the icy night wind kissed his face and he made for the source of his bafflement.

* * *

Kaito landed soundlessly on top of the clock tower, snapping his hang glider shut behind him. He tensed as he spotted a dark figure standing near the edge of the tower, unmoving and silent as a shadow.

Could it be... "Hey, are you contemplating suicide?" Kaito called out (in his own voice, nonetheless!) without thinking, them immediately shutting his mouth, cursing his lack of care.

The figure turned slightly, pausing.

Looks like it might be time to go. No sad little time spent at the clock tower tonight, he thought, starting to re-open his hang glider and fly off into the night.

But he was stopped as a voice responded. "No, but to be honest, maybe I should. I wouldn't want to ruin anybody's memories here, though, KID-san, so maybe I should find a quiet little forest to do it, eh?"

Startled by the rather light, playful yet somehow very sad tone of voice the person - that he now knew was male - Kaito halted. "How could you tell I'm KID?" he queried slowly, disguising his voice to the airy tones of a teenaged female.

A mirthless chuckle. "I didn't hear any type of door opening nor any sound of steps." A wistful note entered the man's voice. "So it means it could only be one person..."

"Who... are you?" asked Kaito, dropping his disguised voice.

"You don't remember me?" said the man. He turned around fully, and Kaito crouched into a defensive position, then stopping when he realized who it was, mildly surprised. "We met here long ago, after all."

"Tantei-kun?" Kaito blurted out, blinking several times in quick succession. "Or should I say Meitantei-kun?"

How long had it been? Nearly two years since I last saw Tantei-kun? Kaito thought, for the second time that night caught off guard. And how many years has it been since I saw him in his Meitantei-kun form?

"I'd prefer neither," Tantei/Meitantei-kun responded flatly. "Just 'Shinichi' would be most desirable."

Drawing up short, Kaito frowned slightly, with good reason. Why in the world would Kudou Shinichi, a once-famous and once-in-high-school detective known in his alternate form to be obsessed with catching him, the Kaitou KID, want to be called by his first name?

Something was strange about this.

"I'm sorry, dear Meitantei-kun, but I am the Kaitou KID, and I do have my nicknaming rules, after all," Kaito decided to answer, slightly apologetically.

"Would you like to know the reason I stopped coming to your heists, KID?"

_Ooookay, that was random._

"If you'd like to tell me," Kaito stammered.

"I took a cure to restore my body two years ago. But a strange side effect of the cure is that I lost all my memories."

Kaito's eyes widened behind his monocle.

"I hadn't wanted to attend your heists in that state, and I tried to stay out of the public eye, as the men behind my shrinking hadn't been caught. Haibara couldn't help me. Hattori tried to help me remember. My parents flew in from Singapore to try. Ran confessed to me, but because I couldn't remember who she was, couldn't even remember if I was in love with her, our friendship suffered, and she left and moved to Italy. No one could help me.

"But for some reason, whenever I came here to this clock tower, I started to remember."

Kaito literally had to hold onto his monocle to make sure it didn't fall out.

"Today I remembered everything."

"That's quite an accomplishment, Meitantei-kun," Kaito managed.

A strange expression came over Shinichi's face. "Could you repeat that?"

"That's... quite an accomplishment... Meitantei-kun?" Kaito reiterated, looking somewhat puzzled.

"Did you know I could've caught you the second you landed here?"

Kaito blinked. _Okay, another random topic change._

"Yet I didn't."

"Is that supposed to have a double meaning, Meitantei-kun?" Kaito said with his usual bravado, but it was forced. Something about this strange situation was making him feel off. And why was his heart beating so fast? He was positive that Meitantei-kun could hear it from across the tower.

"No." And suddenly, fast and fluid as ink, Meitantei-kun came running for him. Out of instincts paired with reflexes, Kaito turned and almost got his hang glider open, but Meitantei-kun had an advantage of nearly a second. With a grunt, Meitantei-kun managed to catch his cape and pull him down flat on his back.

A gasp breaking through his Poker Face as the wind was forced from him at contact with the ground, Kaito blinked, finding himself both hatless and missing a monocle. Not to mention he was now facing Meitantei-kun at a very close distance of maybe two centimeters. Which made Kaito realize that the detective's hands were holding his wrists in a tight grasp, and his knees were split, one on each side of Kaito's thighs.

_What._

"Do you admit that you're pretty captured at this point in time?" Kaito barely managed to hear as he was fairy busy scrutinizing the pretty pair of unique blue eyes stationed directly above him.

"Huh?" The talking had drawn Kaito's eyes to the slightly pink and slightly chapped lips near the bottom of Meitantei-kun's face. They looked like they would be perfect for kissing, strangely enough.

_What. The. Hell. Am. I. Thinking?_

"I believe I'll take that as a yes. So as you had been caught by me, I'm going to relinquish your rules on nicknaming and ask that you call me by my first name."

Is this seriously what this is about? I called him "Meitantei-kun" a few too many times? Kaito wondered. "Of course. Would you like to let me go yet?"

"First I'd like you to abide by my new rules."

"Would you like to let me go yet, M... Shi... Shinichi?" Goddamn it, cheeks! Kaito thought furiously. You do not belong to a preteen girl. Please stop deciding it would be a nice idea to be radioactive red!

"No hesitation."

"Let me go, Shinichi."

The blue eyes narrowed, inspecting Kaito's as a lock of dark brown hair sweeping over them. "Again."

Kaito started, "Le -" but Shinichi cut him off.

"Just my name, please."

"Shinichi."

"Again."

"Shinichi."

"Again."

"Shinichi."

"Thank you very much." And with that, Meitantei-kun - no, Shinichi, kissed him very calmly.

It was a short kiss, but Kaito froze at the touch of lips upon his.

_Oh my God. OH MY GOD. KUDOU SHINICHI JUST KISSED ME._

It took him almost half a minute to realize that Shinichi had picked up Kaito's monocle, pressed it into his gloved hand, gotten off of him and was standing by, his back towards him.

"Why... did you do that?" Kaito said, his voice shivering and his Poker Face dissipating to the wind as he replaced his monocle.

"You stole this clock tower many years ago, correct?"

_Okay. Note to self: Expect random subject changes from Shinichi very often._

"I - what?"

"You believed you were stealing a clock tower. Yet instead..." Shinichi turned, and Kaito was surprised by the softness in the detective's eyes.

"...you stole my heart."

"B-But of course, that's to be expected, isn't it? I'm a thief, and the job of a thief is to steal," Kaito stated after a few moments of silence, shakily attempting his usual haughty charm as he picked up his hat from where it had rolled due to Shinichi's attack, replacing it atop his messy hair.

Shinichi observed him, seeming a little amused. "That's a little strange, actually..."

"What... do you mean by that?" Kaito stuttered.

"I'm a detective, am I not? The 'job' of a detective is to deduce. And what I've deduced by your dilated pupils when I tackled you, the racing of your pulse, and the way you, like me, return to this clock tower quite often - the place where we met - is that I, a detective, have stolen your heart."

Kaito, for the first time in his life, was completely and utterly speechless (so that had been the purpose of tackling him? to get close and gather evidence of his alleged attraction?) as Shinichi started walking towards him.

"Well?" Shinichi asked as he swept off Kaito's hat and monocle so they could be forehead to forehead. They were so close Kaito could actually hear the detective's heartbeat. Somewhat suprisingly, it was beating rather fast, betraying the detective's attraction and nervousness. "Care to affirm my deduction?"

Making a split second decision, Kaito swallowed as a grin spread across his face. "I'd love to," he answered, lunging forward and kissing a slightly surprised Shinichi.

As they broke apart, Shinichi's hand flying up to touch his lips, both of them smiled and began laughing, the sound echoing around the tower's roof.

And with that, the mystery of the clock tower was solved.

* * *

Holy cats, I wrote a kiss scene. O/_/O. I know, it doesn't really count as a kiss scene, but this is pretty much the first time I've ever written any kind of kiss. And it's shounen-ai. *shoots self*


End file.
